


Fire Emblem: Blurbs, Headcanons, Ficlets, & One-shots Compilation

by memento_morsmordre



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Chaotic Compilation, Fluff, Multi, Multi Compilation, tumblr: imaginemenagerie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memento_morsmordre/pseuds/memento_morsmordre
Summary: Basically, this is going to be the dumping ground for all my Fire Emblem content from my other blog @imaginemenagerie on tumblr!  I'm just getting started writing for this fandom since I'm just very burnt out from Harry Potter and oscillate wildly between my fandoms.  Granted, I did write for it like a year ago, but those pieces have long since been lost.You'll find content for Awakening, Fates, and Three Houses on here.  Though it's just the latter two right now.  Any pairings marked have at least one piece in here.  I'll be working on expanding it in the coming days!I write primarily x Reader format (second person), but for pieces that are marked as x F!Corrin or x Byleth, then whatever I wrote will be in third person.  I haven't written anything that requires a TW yet (emphasis on the yet), but any such pieces will be clearly marked in the beginning notes of any chapters.





	1. Iago x F!Nohrrin - Miscellaneous Iagorrin Relationship Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> **Word Count:** 1,452
> 
> **A/N:** I’m trash and the lack of content for this ship hurts my soul. i’ll write many proper pieces for them as i get inspiration for them, but in the meantime ! i offer this addition to our trash pile. please fellow iagorrin trash send me suggestions.  
First piece on this blog, so it Had to be for my favorite ship. i’ll die in this dumpster i s2g.  
This gets mildly suggestive a couple of times.

  * To say that Iago isn’t a romantic or sociable man is an understatement. However, Corrin knows as much and doesn’t mind his sharp words as other people do.
    * However, she’s his weak spot and, against his better judgment, he ended up falling in love with her. It’s the_ only_ reason he ends up spared and, after a great deal of scrutiny and warranted disbelief from the Nohr Siblings, they actually end up together.
    * He’s not very experienced in relationships, he was so devoted to serving King Garon and becoming a master tactician that he never had time for such frivolous things as love. He’s also a very selfish man, so sharing his life with someone else was never appealing until a certain princess proved him wrong.
    * Him and Corrin are equally clueless about conventional relationships, so they kind of just make things up as they go. And it works for them.
    * He tends to show his affection through being emotionally vulnerable around her, giving her subtle compliments (by his standards, anyways), carefully studying her behavior to read her effectively, and doing ‘anonymously’ kind tasks for her to make her life easier.
    * Whereas, she tends to be both more physically and verbally affectionate and likes to actively dote on him. She’s the initiator and he’s the reciprocator.
  * He’s, really, a very private man and there is a distinct difference with how he is in public and behind closed doors.
    * She’s the only one who’s seen underneath his mask, he’ll usually take it off whenever they’re in their room together. Taking it off for the first time was a huge step for him in being open with her.
    * He still isn’t all that affectionate in private (at least as far as initiating goes), but he particularly likes it when Corrin rests her head on his shoulder or sits in his lap.
      * Idly carding his fingers through her hair is very intimate for him. 
      * He’ll always reciprocate Corrin’s affections, even when he complains about it due to being busy or thinking.
    * One thing he’ll always take initiative on with her is curling up in bed with her and read aloud to his wife whenever he notices that she’s seemingly upset or worn out.
      * Usually, it’s a book of his choice, but he may pick up.
      * If it’s the latter, he’ll make sarcastic and witty remarks as he reads it, playfully criticizing Corrin’s taste until he gets a giggle out of her.
      * He’ll read until she drifts off to sleep in his arms. He’ll press a kiss to her temple before carefully laying her down.
  * The only person who is able to tear him away from obsessing over his work is Corrin.
    * Granted, it’s still not easy and he’s inclined to work ‘round the clock when he can. She can only usually drag him away when he’s already worked himself ragged, especially if it’s been a couple of days since he last joined her in bed before she fell asleep.
    * Her puppy dog eyes and declaration that she misses him is enough to crumble his stubbornness on those nights. He’ll ‘let’ her pull him to his feet.
  * She likes to practice her hair braiding techniques on him. Deftly styling his hair into elaborate braids and updos, along with keeping it washed regularly to keep it soft and silky—not greasy.
    * While he may grumble and huff whenever she suggests it, he’ll comply and read as she works. Often times, he’ll close his eyes and let out content sighs as she does so.
      * Having his hair played with or styled is very calming and pleasant for him if it’s by someone he trusts … which is really just Corrin, due to his skeptical nature.
    * He’ll go around the castle with his hair in an elaborate braid and will simply death glare at anyone who even thinks of commenting on his hair. People quickly learn not to mention it.
      * He appreciates Corrin’s work and likes to show it off, he’s a proud and vain husband. It’s the only visible sign of his soft spot for his wife that he displays in public.
  * In return, he’ll do the same for her (although not as tactfully), along with painting her nails.
    * Even though it never turns out quite as well as he hoped, the way she smiles up at him and so genuinely thanks him for it never ceases to make his cold heart flutter. 
      * It’s one of the little things in their relationship that reminds him of how much he loves her.
    * She painted his nails one (1) time in the past, but was so messy in her application that she got banished from the privilege.
  * Iago comes to appreciate Corrin’s tactical approach during the war, as she was able to best him (_**him!**_) on <strike>every</strike> multiple occasions.
    * As such, he wants to test her mettle as far as chess is concerned, only to learn that she never learned how to play it growing up in the Fortress.
    * He teaches her how to play the game and, even though he’s seen her abilities on the battlefield, is taken by surprise at just how voraciously she learns. _ <strike>It’s really attractive.</strike>_
    * It’s something that they end up doing during their free time.
    * Afterwards, he tends to get a bit handsy with her, especially whenever she manages to defeat him. Both as a ‘punishment’ and also just because it’s a _<strike>huge</strike>_ bit of a turn on for him._<strike>  
</strike>_
  * Him and Jakob are always at each other’s throats, though it gets slightly more civil as time goes forward.
    * Jakob refuses to accept that his mistress chose such a despicable creature to be her husband. It just makes** no **sense to him.
    * As such, the butler will often do minor things to inconvenience Iago, like intentionally botching how he likes his tea (by adding too much sugar). 
    * Iago knows this and likes to spite Jakob by simply spinning his attempts into something positive, praising the butler, all while being verbally affectionate toward a rather confused (at first) Corrin.
      * The butler broke a teacup at the display he was just _so_ livid at the tactician’s insolence.
  * Him and Camilla are both very protective of Corrin and they both have rather … untoward methods of dealing with people who hurt Corrin.
    * Iago doesn’t want to displease his wife, so he’ll often pass on sneaky anonymous tips of who to threaten to Camilla. Of course, she knows who’s sending them, it’s quite obvious by Iago’s distinctive writing style.
    * This is, perhaps, the _only_ time these two ever get along and neither of them will ever admit it.
  * Likes to treat Corrin by taking her to all the places in Nohr that she never got to go when she was a child. Along with planning some trips outside of it, both for pleasure and also to allow Corrin to do the work that she loves.
    * Is especially fond of taking her to the Opera house, they always have the best box to themselves. These occasions are the closest he gets to PDA, as he’ll often drape an arm around his wife and pull her close to his side.
    * He likes to make snarky remarks during the performance, often to the point where Corrin has to shush him (all while giggling, since he knows just how to amuse her).
    * If it’s an especially boring play and he’s in a very particular mood, he may get a little … _inappropriate_ and let his hands wander to indecent places.
      * Mainly because he has a sadistic streak and enjoys Corrin’s reactions. So long as she doesn’t get too noisy or flustered in her responses, well, who will be any the wiser of it?
      * The only other semi-public place he gets like this with her is in his office. There’s an undeniable thrill of one of her siblings coming in and trying to murder him on sight.
  * Iago knows that he’s not a good man, that he’s an old, sadistic coward whose goal was once to make Corrin’s life a living hell. 
    * However, she helped show him that there was another way and that the king he once served and owed his success to was, indeed, not the man he once was. 
      * Corrin did not change him, but she did inspire him to change himself. If only a little bit.
    * There are times where he experiences guilt and remorse for his past behavior toward her specifically. He’s still not a good man by any means, but he’s become slightly better … 
    * At the very least, he now uses his brilliant mind and underhanded tactics to usher in a brighter future for Nohr by his wife’s side.


	2. Felix, Hubert, Lorenz, and Hanneman x Reader - Falling in Love Blurbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairings:** Felix x Reader, Hubert x Reader, Lorenz x Reader, Hanneman x Reader (written in second person for inclusivity purposes! we love all gendered readers, OCs, and Byleths on this blog!)
> 
> **Word Count:** 472
> 
> **A/N:** i love these my three sons and my main OC’s husband v much!!! hanneman deserves more content.

  * **Felix Hugo Fraldarius.** It’s a slow descent, in stark contrast to the swift way your blades cut through the air as you train. It’s the subtle spark of fire in your eyes as you stand your ground with him. It’s your passion, your spirit, your honesty that make him go _soft_ for you underneath his prickly exterior. Truly, he could spar with you forever, he needs no other partner to train with, for none could compare to you. It’s that realization that makes all his feelings snap into a clarity as sharp as his sword and tongue. He’s a fighter, not a lover and that sows doubt. Would you be able to love a man such as he? 
  * **Hubert von Vestra.** It happens quickly, too quickly for his taste—so he denies it. Denies how the way you care for Edelgard and put her above yourself. How he, in turn, wants to put you above himself as well. To ensure that you are taken care of as you help him take care of Lady Edelgard. Denies that the poetic words from his heart that he spills on paper are about you. _ For_ you. He does not have two lives to give, not so long as his lady needs him to paint the crimson path before her, perhaps in another life. Or … perhaps once this war is finished with Edelgard’s blessing, _perhaps_ … 
  * **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester.** As time ticks by, his love for you slowly unfurls and blossoms into a beautiful rose. Perhaps you aren’t noble by blood, but it doesn’t take him long to discern that you’re noble in spirit. He watches your kindness, your diligence, and the way you carry yourself. His eyes can’t help but follow you, utterly entranced by not only your looks, but also your kind deeds. Eventually, he can no longer deny the reality that he adores you, _loves_ you, even. And he must reevaluate his values and very ideals he’s held himself to all these years. As such, you make him a better man, one that he hopes may someday be truly deserving of you.
  * **Hanneman von Essar.** It’s a sweet fall, filled with delighted chatter and sugary tea. While in the past. It means the world to him to find someone who genuinely cares and earnestly supports his interests and research and even volunteers to be his guinea pig. He loves hearing you discuss your own passions, hopes, and dreams as he does what he can to return the favor of the way you engage with his rambling about Crests—even if he’s not very experienced at it. He listens with rapture, hanging onto every syllable that slips past your lips and dedicating them to his scholarly memory. With each word and sip of tea you enjoy together, his feelings for you continue to grow exponentially.


	3. Hanneman von Essar x Reader - No Pun, No Fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Hanneman von Essar x Reader
> 
> **Word Count:** 448
> 
> **A/N:** shuji ikutsuki and hanneman share the same voice actor. this is dumb and i know it, but i yelled about this to my RP buddy the other night after I went back to listen to some Shuji clips from P3.   
Bolded text comes from one of Shuji’s many, many terrible jokes that felt in-character for Hanneman. I had to, okay? Don’t @ me.  
InStys really came through with fanservice for me and me alone during the dumb joke he made in his Annette B Support.

As much as you were enjoying your long conversation about Crests with Hanneman and didn’t want it to end, your exhaustion was starting to creep up on you. And the couch in his office certainly wasn’t helping matters due to just how comfortable it was. Neither was Hanneman’s voice, with its soothing lilt that was starting to put you to sleep.

You covered your mouth as a yawn escaped you, unable to fight off the urge any longer.

“Oh my! Is it that late already?”

“It would seem so,” you said, rubbing at your eyes as Hanneman stood up.

“Well, it simply won’t do to keep you any longer, and especially not after you’ve had such a long day and undoubtedly have another ahead of you tomorrow.” He brought a hand up to run over his mustache, a mischievous glint to his blue eyes. “After all, **as they say, ‘the early bird catches the bookworm**!’“

There was a moment of silence as your mind processed the pun he had just made. You stared up at the professor with a blank expression, as your fingers were still pressed against the inner corners of your eyes.

“**… Please forgive the pun,**” he said with such a content smile that his eyes were closed. Only to finish with an adorably delighted giggle at his own joke.

You felt heat creep across your cheeks at the expression of satisfaction on his face—he just looked so happy. The fact that he laughed at his own quip actually made it funny to you and … you chuckled. At that spectacularly stupid joke, of all things.

“I do believe that may just be the first time anyone’s laughed at one of my jokes. I must admit that I wasn’t expecting you to be the first,” Hanneman said, adjusting his monocle as his cheeks flushed a light shade of red.

“Is that so?” you asked, feeling your smile grow as you stood up, yourself. “Perhaps you can walk me back to my room in return for laughing at your … _pun_-ishingly bad joke, then?”

“Aha, gladly. That’s the very least I can do in return for your lovely company this evening.” He offered you his elbow, which you gladly accepted and linked your arm through his, trying to ignore that the warmth was now spreading to the tips of your ears.

“You’re a flatterer, you know that?”

He patted your hand with his own, a fond smile on his lips. “On the contrary, I’m simply being honest.”

The quiet walk back to your room was a most pleasant one, free of any further puns. At least, for the time being.


	4. Blue Lions: Hugging Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Post-Time-skip!Blue Lions Squad x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 1,633
> 
> A/N: I wanna give all my first children hugs, okay?! Okay. I have another orientation tomorrow and i’m an anxious mess.   
this was originally only supposed to be a paragraph per character. :”)

  * **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.** Dimitri is not especially liberal with displays of affection at first, the man’s been off on his own, knowing nothing but bloodshed and the voices of the dead who denied him sweet silence.
    * You have to take the first step after he returns to his senses, enveloping him in an embrace. He hugs you back like he holds your hand: limply. His touch is feather light.
    * Dimitri is too afraid of hurting you through his superhuman strength. He’s broken needles, scissors, and swords with his bare hands. He’s terrified that he’ll do the same to you. While his hands are stained red with blood, you’re far too precious to him to risk hurting. Even if he wants to return your embrace.
    * But once he adjusts? His hugs are strong and secure as he buries his face into your hair—savoring your closeness. He appreciates giving and receiving hugs for any reason or_ (even better_!) no reason at all.
    * Dimitri knows that a beast of a man like him deserves nothing, yet here you are, very real in his arms. Perhaps he doesn’t deserve it, but that only makes him appreciate it all the more.
  * **Dedue Molinaro.** Similar to his prince, Dedue is not the most inclined to hugging. He is Dimitri’s sword and shield, an outsider in Fódlan who is used to sneers and derision. It hasn’t been since before the Tragedy of Duscur that he was truly able to be at ease in being affectionate with others, chiefly among his family as hugging was an emotionally intimate act in Duscur.
    * However, if you initiate a hug with him following your reunion, there will be a moment of confusion, followed by hesitation. He is not accustomed to this degree of affection and he’s missed you almost as much as he’s missed Dimitri.
    * He’ll eagerly return it once his mind catches up to what’s happening, wrapping his strong arms around you and holding you close. Just like him, the hug is gentle and warm, as the scent of the earth he tends to fills your senses.
    * From then on, he’ll always gladly return any hugs you give him. They’re silent ones and provide for him a way to convey how he cares for you without relying on fickle words. Which is why it’s so intimate for him.
    * He gives some of the best hugs out of anyone in the army, a secret that you’re the only one privy to. 
  * **Felix Hugo Fraldarius.** Felix is a man with a thorny exterior, preferring to keep everyone at a blade’s distance. Physical affection is not something he views 
    * And, much like sweets, in the right circumstances and with the right person—he can enjoy it. You learn this upon hugging him for the first time.
      * He huffs and spits out some sharp words at you. However, he still drapes his arms around you in return, albeit somewhat awkwardly.
      * The blush on his face extends to the tips of his ears and the subtle smile in his eyes tells you all you need to know.
    * No matter how many times you hug him, he’ll huff and make some kind of sharp-tongued remark at your neediness. Although, that gradually softens with time and exposure to your affections.
    * Similarly, he loosens up a bit and will even initiate some of his own embraces from time to time, as he enjoys stealthily sneaking up behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist. 
      * He’ll chuckle whenever he makes you jump by doing this and will place an apologetic kiss on your shoulder.
    * He’s a softie, as much as he wants to deny it. Give this man plenty of hugs, since he secretly enjoys them!
  * **Ashe Ubert.** The young man is vivacious and kind-hearted, hugging comes almost second nature to him. Hugs are a great way to comfort others who are receptive to it and he always used it with his siblings, holding them close and telling them a story whenever they were upset.
    * He likely initiated the first hug, pulling you close during a moment of weakness. He likes to lean his head against yours and gently rub and pat your back in a consoling fashion—just like how he did for his siblings.
    * Once the ice is broken, hugs become quite commonplace between you two. They’re little unspoken ways for him to share his affection for you outside of gifts and his attempts at shyly putting them into words.
    * One of the best parts about Ashe’s hugs is that you get to really enjoy the warm aroma that always surrounds him, he smells like the spices and foods he likes to work with as a hobby. It’s comforting.
    * His face always flushes red at the close proximity between the two of you, but it’s from the most pleasant kind of embarrassment imaginable.
    * Always, he’ll hug you like you’re the most precious thing in the world to him. And you are. You’re his tether amidst his confusion and inner turmoil as he finally processes and accepts his adoptive father’s earlier actions.
  * **Sylvain Jose Gautier.** Physical affection of all types is something he has a great deal of practice in. He is a hugging expert and is a pro at the more romantic embrace.
    * However, he lets you make the first move as far as hugs go. It’s a subtle way of him telling you that you’re not someone he’s just wooing to exert some semblance of control.
    * The moment you do? He’ll eagerly return it and pull you as close as he can, toned arms trapping you firmly against him.
    * And from then on, you can expect hugs on the regular, often pressing a kiss to wherever he can, depending on your height. 
    * He can be a bit of a show off sometimes, demonstrating how strong he is by lifting you up, off the ground. Even giving you an ostentatious little twirl if he’s in a really good mood.
    * There are nights where he thinks back to his brother and the burden of his Crest weighs down on him heavily, on those nights all he needs is a hug—not words. His hugs are different then, more desperate and needy, as he clings to you for dear life.
  * **Mercedes von Martritz.** She is the queen of giving hugs and due to her kind nature, she gives them out quite regularly. Although, she tends to prefer doing so in private, as such is just more comfortable and intimate for her. 
    * Hugging is, really, a way that she likes to bond with those close to her. Mercedes prefers long hugs in the form of cuddling while the two of you talk about your days. 
      * It’s soothing to her and the main thing outside of prayer that brings her comfort.
    * Her favorite hugs are when you rest your head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat, as she runs her fingers through your hair with one hand and rubs your back with the other.
    * She very much enjoys side hugs, too, and will cuddle up to your side to get closer every time. It’s especially encouraging if you give her one while she’s doing her best to improve her cooking.
      * You’ll get a loving smile and a kiss on the cheek for your thoughtful gesture.
    * Her very scent is familiar and soothing, as the scent of a balmy prayer incense clings to her from all the time she spends in the cathedral.
  * **Annette Fantine Dominic.** Similar to her best friend, she’s also very physically affectionate and is big on hug giving. But they’re often higher energy hugs and, when she’s feeling especially emotional, can be the type that leave you unable to breathe.
    * The moment you see each other again after so long—you are attacked by a great big hug from Annette. You practically have to pry her off to get some air since she missed you so much. Plus, there’s a battle going on! It’s really _not_ the time for hugs.
    * She’ll always give you a hug hello and goodbye, quick little hugs to let you know that she cares.
    * If you help her with a complicated reason problem or aid her in carrying some books from the library to her quarters, expect to receive a tight hug as an expression of gratitude.
    * For longer hugs, she’ll always cuddle closer and snuggle up to you as close as is humanly possible. Hugs really mean the world to her and she craves the intimacy of close contact.
    * Sometimes, there’s a sad look in her eyes as she hesitates to pull away—a glimpse of the lonely child who’s scared that you’ll vanish, too.
  * **Ingrid Brandl Galatea.** Ingrid’s family has always been emotionally close but unaffectionate, so she’s not especially used to receiving and giving hugs. Glenn was the last person who really doted on her in such a way, given their betrothal. As such, she’s reserved and a bit stilted at first.
    * Despite this, though, she thoroughly appreciates hugs and will always do her best to return them. She can be quite serious about it, to the point where it can be amusing.
    * While the beginning of a hug is the most awkward for her, she’ll melt into it and allow herself to lean against you some—all to get just a touch bit closer to you in her own way.
    * More often than not, she’ll rest her forehead against yours and just close her eyes to enjoy the moment to the fullest.
    * After battles, she’ll always draw you close to herself in a tight hug, which is one of the only times she actively seizes initiative to hug you. It’ll feel like she’s going to bruise your ribs if you had any close calls during the battle.
      * While she holds a great admiration for chivalry and sacrifice—as it brings meaning to the senseless—she’s not ready to lose someone else again.


	5. Dimitri x Reader - Arranged Marriage HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: “Any chance I could request some HCs for Post-Timeskip Dimitri? He’s in an arranged marriage with the Reader and they’re trying to get over the initial awkwardness! They do love each other (or at least start to after the wedding)” by anon.
> 
> Word Count: 1,573
> 
> A/N: Still settling into writing for Dima, but I hope you enjoy this, anon! We love Blue Lions on this blog. I also really appreciate non-Byleth!Readers, so this was a great request to get.   
I’m just not super used to writing arranged marriage stuff, but I hope you like this anyways, anon! I tried my best, especially when considering Dimitri’s social reforms since we don’t have many details on it. >u<

  * The chief duties of a king are rather forward: serve as a head of state and produce an heir to continue your royal line. It already took Dimitri some time to leave his revenge quest behind and assume the mantel of responsibility that came of a ruling monarch.
    * However, that also meant he must eventually embrace the second duty, lest he not have an heir to pass the throne to—potentially breeding instability for his kingdom. That is, if he decided to leave that part intact during his societal reformations to give the people a greater voice.
    * Preserving his bloodline and the memory of his lost parents was not his first priority, of course. He needed time to weigh his options and consider what system of inheriting the throne would be best for Fódlan.
    * That portion didn’t come until well after his work with Byleth in uniting Fódlan and soothing those scars of war into the blooms of prosperity.
  * It was only then did he allow his advisors to suggest to him potential matches, though they had been concerned with the matter. And their top recommendation was none other than_ you._
  * He was neither surprised nor shocked upon hearing you offered up as the prime recommendation. There was sound political reasoning behind the pairing, it was safe, but he also didn’t know you terribly well as a person.
  * The courting process was odd, all things considered. When arranged marriages occurred, typically they were decided upon by the ruling parents while the child was young.
    * Letters would’ve been exchanged over the years, often with the touch of a tutor’s careful hand and silver tongue. Gifts were exchanged as tokens of one’s love … despite potentially being strangers and holding no true affection for the other.
    * But there, truly, wasn’t much courting at all. No pretenses, no acting.
    * You were summoned to the palace a few times before he, himself, brought up the possible arrangement to you.
    * Those meetings were always a bit stilted and awkward, with him not entirely knowing how to act. 
      * It was mainly to get to know you, after all, and seeing if you had the personal attributes to be the consort that he desired.
      * The two of you would partake in activities such as: 
        * Walking around the castle, with him recounting the history of its halls to you and <strike>not so</strike> subtly quizzing you on it, as well.
        * Going riding on horseback, enjoying a comfortable silence, save for when you stopped to give your
          * He ended the evening by trying to make a terrible, terrible joke (straight out of Alois’s book) to alleviate some of the tension.
          * It was surprisingly … endearing, considering how intimidating Dimitri was physically.
        * Training together to see what martial skill you possessed, though he (of course) went supremely easy on you—careful to avoid injuring his potential marriage partner.
        * In fact, it was after a sparring session when he told you about the talk of a potential marriage. He parted by telling you to think on it and to write to him when you had reached your decision.
        * It felt awfully cold, but you had learned that Dimitri likely didn’t mean it that way—that he was more than likely just uncertain as to how to go about navigating it.
  * When you consented, the details were quickly ironed out and the marriage entered its planning stage. Which was difficult to navigate, considering that it was the first of a continental kingdom of Faerghus.
    * However, Dimitri was able to curtail the extravagance and push for more of a focus on giving back to the people with it—focusing on providing food and gifts to the people, especially the poor and orphaned.
    * It was still a grand affair, as royal weddings are wont to be, but the actual ceremony was quite simple and private. The two of you were married under Byleth’s blessing, with only your closest loved ones and the court to bear witness to your political union.
  * Dimitri was too afraid to consummate the marriage on the first night, for a number of reasons.
    * Most obviously, there was the practical issue of his strength. What if he hurt you? ** Severely**. He could break swords with his bare hands. Why would you be any different?
    * He also didn’t know what he was doing. His record with love and relationships hadn’t exactly been a fruitful one, which contributed to nerves.
    * While he knew that the standards for marriage and love are often different for royals, the romantic notion of only having sex with the person you love was one that weighed heavily on his mind.
      * And he did not love you … yet.
    * It was a painfully awkward night, two people sharing the same bed after a rather extravagant wedding ceremony—officially _married_. Neither of you really slept and the next night he had the courtesy to sleep in a different bedroom as you both eased into this situation.
  * He had truly thrown himself into his work as king, you were really lucky to see him outside of dinner—even then it was often cut short or skipped over entirely.
    * Best way to work past the awkwardness? Avoidance!
    * No, but you knew enough of what happened to tell that he was attempting to make up for the time he had spent as a ‘wild boar’ (as Felix oh so tactfully put it). 
      * Your awkward first night together only really amped that side of him up a bit further. 
    * If you were going to see your husband at all, you were going to have to assume a more active role—partaking in politics and his other affairs, along with handling the duties of a consort, as well.
  * Dimitri was initially surprised by how you stepped up, but most definitely very pleased by it. You saw him truly smile at you for the first time at you during a meeting, when you made a suggestion of how to solve a tricky domestic situation along the border.
    * That was the first blush of something real. He was starting to feel truly confident that he had chosen the right partner and you were starting to see his softer side._  
_
  * With his encouragement, you gradually became more entangled in his work and were almost always by his side. He always listened to your suggestions and took your point of view quite seriously: he valued your opinion. 
    * You were his partner and he wouldn’t have chosen you as his consort if he didn’t think you would bring valuable insights to the table.
    * This mutual respect gradually eased the awkward tension between the two of you. Your distance gave way into an almost friendship, although he was always still formal with you—as if he was still keeping you at an arm’s distance.
  * Given this twist, you were able to petition him to take some time off for himself from time to time and get him out riding horses and preparing a picnic to take along. It gave him a time to just be Dimitri, which is something he didn’t entirely realize he needed despite other people telling him that he did.
    * Those little gestures told him that you cared for him as a person, which made him realize that his feelings had somehow shifted into something he had never expected from your marriage.
    * You began to get more smiles and terrible jokes, even maybe some personal lessons in learning how to more effectively wield a lance to defend yourself—should you have expressed interest in it.
    * There was an unspoken tension building during this time of a much different variety than the awkwardness that plagued your earliest married days.
  * Eventually, as you and his advisors likely warned him about, he ran himself ragged with his work and fell ill.
    * You didn’t leave his side and took as much of the nurses’ work into your own hands, carrying out his care as a devoted spouse should.
    * He was so delirious that you thought he wouldn’t notice you pressing a kiss to his sweat soaked brow. Again, just as a devoted spouse should.
      * But he most certainly did.
  * The night after he was better, he surprised you by knocking on your door. He normally never visited you after you had changed into your sleepwear, it would’ve been improper otherwise … even though you were already married.
    * Even more surprising, he said nothing as his large hands tenderly cupped the sides of your face and he began to lean down to kiss you. Giving you ample time to reject his advance, should you have wanted to.
    * When you didn’t, he tried to kiss you … only to bump his nose directly into yours and put his inexperience on full display.
      * Before the kingly boar could tuck tail and flee, you were able to grab him by the shoulders to lean up and successfully press your lips against his.
      * He was quick to return the kiss and you could feel the tension ebb out of his shoulders, though his face positively radiated heat.
      * As the kiss devolved from something deeply loving and affectionate to more passion-filled, the two of you stumbled back into your room as he unintentionally slammed the door shut behind him.
  * From then on, the two of you shared a bed and became a rare example of an arranged marriage that proved to be a love match—and a most successful one, at that.


End file.
